Granny
Granny is one of the antagonists of Granny: Chapter Two, the other being Grandpa. She is also one of the only enemies in the entire game, the others being Grandpa, the Water Monster, and Slendrina's Baby. She and Grandpa keep the Player locked inside of his house, forcing them to avoid the grandparents in order to solve the puzzles required to escape the house. Granny can hear everything in the house, and will go towards any noise, meaning that the Player has to remain cautious. The Player can get out of sight from Granny by hiding in a hiding place, such as Cabinets or under Beds or simply by running away from her. Granny is equipped with a wooden bat, that she will use to knock the Player out and also to play the piano (she will bang on a few tiles to make the "disturbing" music effect). She is also equipped with a seemingly endless supply of Bear Traps, which she will place down to try and catch the Player, making them focus more on where they are walking instead of looking for items. She is also equipped with an endless supply of Meat, that she will place in her great grandson's plate to feed him whenever he calls her. Behavior Granny will always spawn in the Master Bedroom, in the first floor, at the start of the game and of each day. From there, she will wander around the house, looking for the Player, always carrying her bat with her. If a noise is made, she will come to that noise's location, inspect it for a few instants and will go back to her normal walking around Grandpa's House. And if she sees the Player, she will run after them until she has lost them or knocked them out with her well-known bat. In this new game, Granny is now able to do a few activities and interact with furniture. Instead of just opening and closing doors, she can now interact with the Piano, the Sink, the Dirty Plate, or the Shower's Doors. This wasn't the case in the previous game. She also sometimes responds to Slendrina's Child's calling. Granny's eyes will turn red if her great grandson, Slendrina's Child is killed using the Shotgun or Stun Gun while she is alive. She and Grandpa will enter this "red eyes mode" in response to Slendrina's screams, which will make both of them constantly aware of the Player's location, going after them until they have been knocked out, or until the heartbeat effect that can be heard stops. When Granny catches the Player, she will make a screaming sound effect accompanied with a zoom on her face and will hit the Player on the head, making them fall down to the floor, knocking them out and sending them to the next day, or Game Over if they are already on their last day. Granny is not able to open the Security Room's door by herself, and will never visit it on her own. She will, however, do this if noise is made in this room, or if she sees the Player in it. She and Grandpa are also unable to climb up the ladder and access the Attic, which makes this zone a safe place from both of them. She and Grandpa are also unable to crouch and enter crawlspaces, such as the Vent, and are also unable to hear certain sounds, such as opening doors, drawers, cabinets, the Movable Bookshelf sliding, any item dropped in a "silent" piece of furniture, or any noise made in the Attic. Finally, note that Granny isn't able to pick up any item. If Granny is running after the Player and that they hide in the Bathroom, inside the Shower, and have closed the door behind them, they are normally presumably safe. However, this room is an exception, as Granny will sometimes "sense" the Player inside the Shower and will open it as if she knew that they were inside. This can often result in a Knockout, unless you are quick enough to close the Shower's Doors without getting seen, to which she will respond by giving up on looking after you, shortly after. Appearance It hasn't changed from the first game: Granny is still the same old Granny we all know and love ! With her dark brown-ish skin, the few pieces of gray hair she still has on her head, her beautiful always opened mouth with her... umm... can those even be called "teeth" ? Because seriously, she needs to see a dentist really badly. She has two dead and white eyes with no pupils in them. Two rather chubby arms with small hands and long nails, one of those hands always having her bloody bat in it. She always wears the same gray, dirty nightgown and of course, she wears two dark shoes, that you can't see unless you knock her out or somehow get below her. Trivia * According to DVloper, Granny is voiced by his wife, even since the first game. * Granny's eye color can switch from time to time. They can be white, but also turn gray. * She will not notice if you are looking at her with a Camera, when using the Control Screens. She is also unable to use them or see through them. * She has a better earsight and eyesight than Grandpa. * The Player can run away from her and Grandpa on any difficulty except Extreme. * Granny can't hear the radio's music for unknown reasons. * Some players think Grandpa calls his wife as "Granny" because this is her real name but DVloper said that Grandpa likes to call her Granny. Gallery Slendrina&hersonGranny.png|"Granny, the Player hurt my son !!!", could Slendrina say. Granny_Hitting_Player.png|Rare footage of the Player, who was quick enough to take a picture of Granny right as she was hitting him in the face ! Cameras4.jpg|Granny, seen on a Control Screen, in the Living Room. As you can see, she doesn't mind appearing on camera... Granny_Knocked_Out.jpeg|Granny unconscious, laying in the floor. Category:Characters Category:Hazards Category:Important Pages